Unexpected Love
by kaashaa
Summary: Kara has Dean trapped will Sam, Danylle and Kaashaa save him in time or will she destroy all that the four of them have built. What surprises are waiting for them in the end. Continued from Legacies and We Have Tonight. The last in the series. Cast your vote and comment if you want us to write more on this series.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam," Kaashaa said touching his arm, "Honey don't you dare close yourself off from me."

"I not closing up on you sweetheart I'm just tired of every time we get our life together someone comes and ruins it," Sam yelled throwing the lamp from the table onto the floor.

"Samuel William Winchester," Mary admonished stepping up to move Kaashaa out of the way so he didn't accidently hurt her, "Calm down, we'll get them both back just like what we did with you and Kaashaa. You're scaring you wife, the twins, Joseph and me," she finished taking a breath.

"Ok, ok fine I'm going to the library to find out what we know about Kara," Sam ranted as he threw his hands in the air and walking off.

Kaashaa sat down tears in her eyes, "I hate when he gets this way. Kara is a bitch and thanks to her now I could lose not only my sister and Dean but Sam as well," she finished tears finally coming down her cheeks.

"Honey its ok you haven't lost anybody we as a family will get them back, do you trust me?" Mary said softly hugging Kaashaa.

Kaashaa nodded, "I know we will but when will this shit stop. I can't help Sam if he won't let me in to help," she finished as she finally got up from her chair, "I'm going to go lay down I'm not feeling so good," she finished walking down the hall to her and Sam's room.

Bradyn shook his head and moved toward the library as Lili turned to Mary still holding Joseph, "Is sis going to be okay, grandma," she asked.

"Yes she is going to be okay she just needed to lie down," Mary responded following Bradyn with her eyes.

"You don't have to make me feel better I'm fi…" Sam said turning around "Sorry I thought you were Kaash or mom," He finished as him and Bradyn took a seat.

"I actually came to ask if you wanted help looking stuff up on Kara. I remember hearing that name and any time it was mentioned it wasn't good," Bradyn answering.

"If you have any other memory of her and Dany that would nice but if not I wouldn't mind a little help shall we," Sam said handing a book to Bradyn with a smile.

"I don't cause we were real little but I know something that will help," Bradyn said getting up for a second and going to the bookcase pulling out a journal bringing it back and setting it down in front of Sam, "This is our dad's journal. In it is everything to do with our family. I caught Kaashaa reading it once and when I asked she said I could read it once she was done. I think she added to it. It's kinda like your dad's journal," Bradyn added pausing to flip through to the right spot, "I'd suggest reading about Kara, Danylle and sis here then go talk to Kaashaa she's got the longest memory of everyone of us. I'll look up ideas on how to banish her back to where our father put her when Lucifer couldn't control her," he finished grabbing the book that Sam had handed him and sitting down.

 _0611992_

 _We found out today that Lucifer has another child. Her name is Kara. She came today trying to destroy Danylle in order to gain the power to rule over Hell. I lost several friends today but still my family is intact. I've not told Danylle anything as she's still too young to understand but I'm worried because this child was more adult than Danylle but the weird thing is that she said she was born after her. I plan on making a trip soon to hell myself to question Lucifer and find out what the hell is going on._

 _TBMC_

"What the hell," Sam muttered confused how it was Lucifer had more kids than any angel should have.

"I take it that's a lot to take in," Bradyn said looking up from his book.

"Yeah considering the most evil being out has like four kids and only two of are good," Sam said flipping the page, "Wait a minute." He said getting up with the book.

"What are you thinking," Bradyn said looking up curiously at Sam giving him the same look that Kaashaa often gave him when they were searching lore together.

"I...I think I know where Dany went, if she is anything like your father she went to go see Lucifer in hell," Sam said with a worried look on his face.

"I know one person that would know if that's where she went and you've got free access to her," Bradyn said glancing through the doorway into the hallway.

"Yeah you're right kiddo, I'll be back," Sam said heading towards his and Kaashaa's room. He came into their room opening and closing the door, "Kaashaa, honey can I talk to you."

Kaashaa paused the movie she was watching, "What's up," she said turning to look at Sam briefly before shifting to sit up a little more on the bed.

"I was wondering how possible is it that Dany went to hell to talk to Lucifer about her sister?" Sam asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"Depends on why she was going I guess," Kaashaa said her voice quiet thinking, "I'd say a good possibility with the fact that she doesn't know a lot about Kara other than she's tried to kill her several times," Kaashaa finished.

"Hey babe I'm sorry about earlier I just kinda lost my head I just have so much to lose if this doesn't go our way," Sam said sighing and putting his hands on his head.

"I know more than you realize Sam and I know it's hard but if we work together we'll bring them home. Like I said earlier I'm not sure but it is possible she went to hell but everything's so quiet between us. I could if you want see if I can contact her," Kaashaa answered putting her hand on his knee trying to reassure him.

"I think we should go ahead and contact her make sure you tell her not to do anything stupid and dangerous," Sam said getting up to head back to the library.

"Sam," Kaashaa said catching his attention before he left, "You know I know more about Kara than even Danylle and if this is who this is we could be in for a long fight with her. She doesn't go down very well and the last time it took everything in me to get rid of her just long enough for me to take Danylle and disappear."

"Well I have faith we will get this bitch and she will pay. I won't let anything happen to my family not on my watch," Sam said turning back leaving Kaashaa in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I wonder what's taking your brother so long to deliver the message," Kara grumbled aloud brushing her hand against Dean's cheek before backhanding him.

"You know Danylle's going to rip your guts out right," Dean said pulling at the chains that held him against the wall.

She turned growling at him, "She's nothing but a coward hiding behind things that can't even keep her safe. I'll end her myself and you'll be there to see the main attraction when it happens. Tell me should I spare your son or take care of him since if Danylle dies he's next in line," She asked smiling evilly at Dean.

"You lay one hand on our son and I'll take extreme pleasure in gutting you myself bitch," Dean hissed glaring at her.

"You kill me, oh please, you're nothing but a weak pitiful human and I am the next queen of hell. Tell me do you flirt with all women this way," she answered laughing at Dean.

Dean yanked at the chains again, "I promise you I will kill you myself if you harm my family."

She backhanded him again, "You won't kill me no one has ever succeeded in doing it not even that half breed that your brother adores so much. What makes you think that you a human can accomplish what Danylle's family couldn't. I killed Theron of the Black Mountain Clan and his family and scattered what was left of them," Kara laughed leaving out of the room.

"Wait you did that I thought…" Dean started to yell but was knocked out by the demon standing next to him.

"Mistress was it wise to tell him that about what you did to Danylle's family. If she finds out or her sister finds out," the demon stopped as Kara rounded on him.

"Need I remind you there is nothing that he can do to communicate anything I've said? Neither of them girls will ever know I planted those demon hunters there and had their family tortured and killed to run them where I wanted them. You just do what you're told," she hissed sitting down and waiting, "It's only time now till my sister comes to me and I end her myself and take over Hell then this pitiful world will be mine."

 _'Kaashie can you hear me,'_ Dean thought trying to clear his head enough hoping that his sister in-law was paying attention.

' _What the hell! Dean! Are you ok, where are you?'_ Kaashaa responded trying to get a better reach on Dean's mind.

 _'Son of bitch Kaashie it's good to hear from you where's Danylle, where's Sam?'_ Dean asked mentally.

 _'Danylle I think is in hell talking to Lucifer about Kara and Sam's here but highly pissed off enough I'm avoiding him at the moment. Are you ok? How injured are you and how'd you remember you could contact me?'_ Kaashaa responded again as she pushed through to try and see a location to where Dean might be and getting blocked other than a room and the sound of chains rattling.

 _'What! Why the hell would she go to hell that is like the worst place for her to be if Kara finds out she's going to die Kaashaa you gotta help her. Sam will be fine tell him I'm fine and that I love him and keep Joseph and the twins safe.'_ Dean thought loudly.

 _'Dean don't worry she's gone to find out how to put a stop to Kara once and for all. I'll tell Sam when I see him next. Joseph is safe and the twins are ok for the moment. I need your help though I need you to look around let me see where you are so I can tell them and they can come get you,'_ Kaashaa thought back sighing.

' _Ok but I swear if this bitch hurts Danylle in any way so help, you know I remember reading about Kara and a weapon at the back of your father's journal_. _The only thing I remember is a waldo's sign and we at our destination in 20 minutes from where we were originally which was the Red Wing motel in Kansas City so that should narrow it down for you,'_ Dean explained mentally.

 _'I'll let everyone know and I'm going to get a hold of Danylle and tell her to get her butt back here so we can find this weapon. Just be careful Dean and we'll be there as quick as we can,'_ Kaashaa responded back sighing as she felt the connection ebbing between her and Dean. She got up and left the room going down to where Sam and Bradyn were sitting still looking through books grabbing the journal from Sam turning it to the right page and putting in front of Sam, "Here your brother reminded me about this," she said sitting down finally.

"Uh, so uh what is this babe?" Sam asked looking confused.

"A blade called the Aurora blade. It was used only once and it killed the nephilim of an angel and human that began trying to kill off humans back hundreds of years ago. I think I know of its location but it's going to be risky getting it and that is if I can negotiate for it without them wanting a freaking arm and leg for it," Kaashaa answered rubbing her temples.

"Or we can get Cas to steal it for us," Sam suggested picking up his phone to call Cas.

Kaashaa sighed, "Yeah guess there's that. By the way your brother said to tell you he loves you and that he's fine." She got up from the chair she was in carefully.

"Wait, wait when did you talk to Dean hun, I am glad he's fine but still," Sam asked getting up to help Kaashaa.

"I'm fine I can handle this but he I contacted me mentally just about five minutes ago. He doesn't sound very well so we don't have a long time to help him," Kaashaa answered, "I'm going to go fix supper you stay here and keep working on a way to get that blade," she finished moving slowly off toward the kitchen.

"Ok we can do that we will get them home safe don't worry babe," Sam said pulling her in and giving her kiss.

She kissed him back lightly before pulling away, "I know you guys will but I just hope we get to Dean before something happens we'll all regret," Kaashaa said as she moved the rest of the way into the kitchen to start supper keeping her thoughts to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Boys, time to eat," Kaashaa said as she heard the front door open and close. She looked up to see Danylle coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys what did I miss," Danylle said falling on the ground bloody.

"Sam!" Kaashaa screamed kneeling next to her sister, "Danylle, sis, come on you wake the hell up," she felt till she found the wound. She raised her shirt cursing internally at the gash wound, "Samuel, Mary I need help like now!" she screamed again taking the towel she had in her hand and pressing it against her sisters side.

"I, I'm fine sis it's just a scrap you should see the other demons," She said passing out from the blood loss.

Kaashaa growled loudly, "Yeah it's a damn scrape just like I'm pregnant with Dumbo," she muttered sighing, "SAM! MARY! SOMEONE!" she screamed again not wanting to heal the wound but knowing she needed to do something to stem the blood flow. She collected her thoughts and concentrated sending all the healing strength she could into Danylle and hoping it worked.

Danylle just laid there but she sent the information about Kara she gathered mentally to Kaashaa before she went all the way back into a deep sleep.

"What the hell happened to Dany?" Sam asked running in with Mary finally.

"She was attacked as she left hell. She got the information she was looking for but where were you at when I screamed and screamed for you," Kaashaa yelled at him holding her sister's limp body rocking back and forth as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Couldn't hear you Joseph was screaming bloody murder at the top of lungs about that time, I really am sorry if I would have heard you I would've came running," Sam said getting on the floor next to Kaashaa and Danylle.

"Just help me get her to the bedroom and I'll sew this up. I think I got the blood stopped for the most part," Kaashaa answered maneuvering so Sam could pick her up. She heaved herself up and followed Sam to Danylle and Dean's room waiting till Sam had her on the bed to cut the shirt and take a better look at the wound.

"What do you need I'll go get it," Sam asked rubbing his forehead.

"I need a needle, thread some rubbing alcohol and a bandage I can stick on this," Kaashaa answered not even looking at Sam but concentrating on making sure she'd closed the internal damage done.

Without a second thought Sam rushed to get the stuff and ran back as fast as he could. "Ok I got it do you need me to help?" Sam asked as he put the stuff next to Kaashaa.

"No, just stay out of my way," Kaashaa answered sighing before picking the needle up and sanitizing it then threading it and beginning to sew the gash up. She finished a few moments later and began cleaning up her mess, "Well she'll be out of it for a while but she should be up and around by tomorrow," she finished getting up slowly from the bed.

"I have faith in you that did you well by her I think we have plan to take Kara down but we need your help," Sam said walking down the hall.

"Sure whatever you guys need my help with just let me know," Kaashaa answered following him slowly back down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Ok we will do that, you know I'm really proud of Bradyn he has really stepped up to help," Sam said smiling.

"Good sounds like you two are bonding. Well let's eat and you two can go back to the library. I'm going to lay down still not feeling good," Kaashaa answered moving around him to finish putting stuff on the table before sitting down.

"Alright go get some rest we will come and get you if we find something, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked with a worried look.

"Yeah I'm just fine just really tired," Kaashaa answered putting a little bit of food on her plate and beginning to eat.

"Yeah I'm just fine just really tired," Kaashaa answered putting a little bit of food on her plate and beginning to eat.

"Ok just checking," Sam said as he began to eat as well but knowing that Kaashaa was hiding something within herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Danylle opened her eyes wincing as she pulled herself up to grab her phone to look at the time. ' _I didn't think I was out for that long.'_ She thought to herself putting her head back on the pillow, because she if she tried to get up Kaashaa would kill her.

The door opened and Sam put his head in, "Hey, how are you feeling Dany?" he asked finally coming in to sit beside her.

"Oh I'm just peachy and covered in rainbows Sammy," Danylle said sarcastically.

"Well your sense of humor is back. You ready to eat something," he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah I am very hungry what you got," Danylle said smiling back at him.

"Kaashaa made you a hot ham and cheese and a bowl of tomato soup," Sam said setting the tray down, helping her sit up then setting the tray down over her lap.

"Oh thank you so much I love you guys, do you have an update on Kara I need to end her she is bad news," Danylle said biting into her food.

"We found a way to kill her but I'm waiting on Cas to get back with the knife. Ever heard of a knife called the Aurora Blade?" Sam said taking a seat.

"Yes I have heard of it, are we sure it's going to work?" Danylle asked finishing her meal.

"There's a spell with it and it requires one more thing but I've not told Kaashaa cause I'm not sure how she'll handle it she's been so quiet and standoffish lately since you and Dean disappeared. I know she said she'd help but still," Sam finished getting up and picking up the tray.

"Well I am sure that when we get this solved and bring Dean back everything will go back to normal," Danylle said pushing off the bed to stand up.

"I sure hope so," Sam said watching Danylle carefully, "Sure you're ready to be up and about yet?" he asked as she swayed a little bit finally keeping her balance.

"I am going to have to ok Sammy I got to save Dean she will kill him and I can't lose him Sam, I can't raise Joseph by myself," She said with tears rolling from her eyes as Sam pulled her in for a hug.

"We're going to get Dean back and you're not going to raise Joseph alone," Sam said hugging her tight, "Come on let's go see what Bradyn's found out. He's been helping me a lot lately."

"Well that's good that he has been helping you that is a step up from the situation I left a day ago," Danylle said leaning on Sam for support as they walked to the library.

He helped her into a chair in the library and stepped into the kitchen to drop off the tray before coming back and sitting next to Danylle, "Here, this was found in your dad's journal," Sam said pointing to the page that was open, "It says that with the right ingredients and the spell we should be able to trap her forever in a cage but my problem is this," Sam said pointing to two of the ingredients.

"What's the problem?" Danylle asked without hesitation.

"I've never even heard of Athelas before and well, I'm not sure Kaash is going to like having to donate some blood to this with the way she's been acting lately," Sam said running his hand through his hair.

"How about I ask her I promise she is alright she just has a lot on her plate just give her time," Danylle said getting up to go to find Kaashaa.

"Hey sis, glad to see you up and about," Kaashaa turning briefly to notice Danylle slid into a chair by the bar as she turned finishing the dish she was cleaning.

"I've got a couple of questions but first thing first what's wrong with you sis, and don't say nothing I'm fine because I know it's bullshit so lay it on me," Danylle said with a stern serious look on her face.

"Nothing is really wrong just been tired a lot lately. I mean I got a little ok more like a lot rattled when Sam lost it but really nothing just feeling everything lately. It didn't help when I was trying to keep tabs on you and still trying to keep tabs on Dean," Kaashaa said not turning around.

"Ok well that's a little better than what I expected from you but I'm sorry about what you have had to go through this week but it will all work out in the end I have seen it," Danylle said getting up to comfort Kaashaa.

"I'm sure it will sis. So what was your original questions Danylle," Kaashaa asked looking at her sister, "My problems will solve themselves later first we have to get your fiancé back."

"Alright well the first one is that we need your blood for the spell, and the other is that we need Athelas think we got any left in our stash? Danylle said getting a beer out of the fridge.

"I can handle the blood part for me and I brought in the stash five months ago and we had more than enough and if not I planted some in a secure location so it should be ready to harvest any time we need it," Kaashaa answered, "When do you need me to bleed for you guys?" she asked pulling open a side door and coming back with a jar full of Athelas and handing it to Danylle.

"Ok good I don't know you will have ask Sam he is the one with the plan," Danylle said heading towards the library where the boys were.

Kaashaa followed, "So Sam when do you need me to bleed," She asked stopping by the door of the library catching her breath before coming in to sit opposite of the boys.

"Well if you can now would a good time to get that blood please, then we can work on finding Dean," Sam said getting a jar for Kaashaa to bleed in.

"Does it have to be something specific I cut myself with or will any knife do," Kaashaa asked holding out her hand for something to cut herself with.

"Well it said in the lore to cut with the knife," Sam said handing the Aurora knife to her.

"Ok well here goes nothing," Kaashaa said her face going deadpan as she grabbed the knife and sliced into her arm holding it over the jar and watching the blood pour into it.

"Ok, ok that's enough!" Danylle yelled as she took off her flannel shirt and put it around Kaashaa's arm. Then took her to go get cleaned up and healed.

"Are you sure that was enough blood sis," Kaashaa asked as they came into the kitchen, "I mean I don't want to lose the chance to get rid of this bitch," Kaashaa finished wincing as the cut began to sting and burn.

"Kaashaa Nicole Winchester, you're pregnant to begin with and don't need to lose that much blood and second I'm sure we can get more if needed but I doubt that you just gave a whole frigging jar full without even flinching," Danylle admonished.

"Yeah and it's not like you wouldn't have done the same if you were pregnant and it was me needed blood to save Sam," Kaashaa replied, "Besides I know better than any of you just what's at stake if this damn thing don't work. I was there Dany, I was there all those years ago," she added sighing as Danylle cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

"I know you were and I know you're just as worried but come on you don't have to harm yourself or the twins to save Dean. Do you think he'd want that," Danylle asked giving Kaashaa a stern look.

Kaashaa sighed knowing the answer to that remembering that Dean had said keep Joseph and the twins safe, "No, he said he keep the kids safe," She finally admitted.

"Wait, you talked to Dean," Danylle said looking at Kaashaa with a concerned look.

"Just briefly and he was worried about you going to hell and the twins and Sam and Joseph being in danger. I told him I'd keep you all as safe as I could and I found out a general location to where he was," Kaashaa answered.

"We need to talk to Sam and Bradyn and let them know cause we may be able to surprise that bitch sister of mine and take back what is mine," Danylle answered motioning Kaashaa to follow her back to the library and the boys.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to ask you once more where is your little family at," Kara hissed backhanding Dean again.

"Bite me," Dean said his lip bleeding along with one side of his head where he'd hit the wall again.

"Don't tempt me, the only thing my sister and I have in common is our good taste in men," Kara said tracing her finger along his chest then stabbing him with her finger nail, "And if she keeps you around that means you can put it down am I right?"Kara finished.

"Sorry your just not my type. I don't go for ugly skanks, I hear there's a strip club that you find a guy at," Dean said spitting blood in her face.

"Oh but you are wrong I am just your type you should know Danylle when she rules hell, she is just as evil as I am and I can prove it. Don't know you tamed her she is just crazy, crazier than I am." Kara said getting in Dean's face.

"You're funny you know it. You talk about her being crazy at least she's not trying to kill her family. You on the other hand well I hate to say it but you wouldn't know family if it bit you in your ugly ass face," Dean answered glaring at Kara.

"If you are that blind to then let me show you some of precious Danylle's greatest hits as Queen of Hell," Kara said grabbing his head to show Dean her memories of her big sister.

Dean screamed as the memories flooded through him. When she had finished he hung limp his mind a whirl at the images she'd showed him, "You lie bitch and you still don't know Danylle like me, Sam and Kaashaa does. I sure hope Danylle rips you apart piece by piece," he said his head still drooped as he passed out.

"Oh if you only knew what I knew you would not defend her like that," Kara said shaking her head and walking away from Dean's unconscious body.

 _'Dean, Dean can you hear me,'_ Kaashaa's voice invaded his mind clearing it almost immediately. He raised his head seeing what looked like Kaashaa sitting in a chair across from him at the bunker.

 _'Uh Kaashie how are you... I mean how did I get here?'_ Dean asked with his mind looking around.

 _'Dean I don't have time to explain a lot because I don't know when she's going to realize I'm in contact with you and ward you against seeing me. I have to know if you're still in the same place,'_ Kaashaa responded looking around through his eyes to see the surroundings.

 _'Yes I am in the same place but you got to hurry I don't know how much more I can take I'm losing a lot of blood,'_ Dean Said leaning over the table.

 _'We've got a plan and we're on the way Dean, I want you to just keep hanging on a little longer. I know you can do this Dean you're one of the strongest people I've ever known. We're love you Dean and you're going to fine. Listen I don't know how long I got but what has she told you about Danylle or me?"_ Kaashaa sent mentally getting up and sitting on the table by Dean to the point he could touch her.

 _'Well she didn't really talk about you but she showed me memories of Danylle being a ruthless ruler of hell and tried to convince me that her and Dany were just alike, She also admitted to me that she was one who had planned out the murder of your family, I so sorry Kaash,'_ Dean said putting his head down on her knee.

She lifted his head, _'Dean don't worry I have always had my theories about her doing that but I feel her coming so I have time for one more thing. This is a gift something to protect you from her and her mind crap. Keep this safe big brother,'_ Kaashaa responded slipping on her own pendant the one she never took off. As it slipped down onto his next he felt the warmth build in him and he could feel strength coming back to him, _'I won't let you be alone for much longer. Sam, Danylle, your mom and I will be there soon. Love you brother,'_ Kaashaa sent as everything swirled together and he came back as he felt the scream of someone getting hurt in reality.

"Where the hell did you get that abomination Winchester, you should not have that you've been talking to the half breed bitch!" Kara screamed holding her burned hand and hissing.

"Yeah funny you should mention that she sends her regards in the words of screw you bitch," Dean spouted standing up so he was no longer just hanging there.

"Oh just wait you are going to watch your whole family die and it's going to be her and your fault," Kara yelled walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaashaa opened her eyes feeling around her neck to make sure she'd managed to get the pendant to Dean, "Well message delivered along with the pendant," she said sighing as she looked at all three pairs of eyes watching her.

"Well that's good. How is he holding up did the bitch do a lot of damage because anything she does to Dean I will do to her hundreds times worse," Danylle said balling her fist into a ball and tapping her foot.

"He was pretty beat the hell up from what I saw but the pendant should heal that. He's still in the same place and what I saw of the place it's a warehouse of sorts. He also said that," Kaashaa paused her eyes brimming with tears of anger, "He said she was the one that planned out our family's death," she finished the tears beginning to fall as she looked up into Danylle then Bradyn's eyes finally looking over at Sam.

"She did what? That's it we gonna fry this bitch up extra crispy." Bradyn said getting up to find out more about her in the journal.

"I-I can't believe it. Momma and daddy, Allie, Kie, Tia, Uncle Lucien they died because of this crazy idiot," Lili said as she leaned into Mary crying.

"I know honey but don't worry you're sisters are going to make sure that she won't ever take your family away from you again," Mary said hugging Lili to her.

"Sis, all these years that we wondered why the hunters were after us and how they even found us. Kara's fucking revenge is been what this was all about," Kaashaa said her tears of anger and frustration over coming her as she put her head on the table.

Sam came over to Kaashaa pulling her to him in a hug, "Don't worry she will get what she deserves if it's the last thing I do nobody hurts my family and gets away with it ever," Sam softly ranted hugging Kaashaa a little tighter.

"The moment I see her one of two things are going to happen the first one being I'm going to stab her and kill her then kill the demons loyal to her, the second is that I am going to kill her demons and then torture her slowly and peel that smug ass skanky smirk she think she gonna have then I will send her into hell and let the hellfire finish her off," Danylle said grabbing the Aurora blade and stashing it blade sash.

Kaashaa actually laughed, "Well that was a mental picture I wasn't sure I wanted to see but there you go sis. Let's get going guys if we're going to get to Dean," she said pulling herself away from Sam and getting up.

"Where do you think you're going it's too dangerous for you to go out there pregnant," Sam said picking up the bag of weapons.

"Uh oh here we go children stand back shit is going to fly," Danylle said stepping back before Sam's head flew across the room.

"Samuel William Winchester are you really going to stand in my way. I believe my mother fought two different battles pregnant with Bradyn and Lili and it all turned out fine. Besides I'll be more protected in uni form than in human form and I can kick just as much ass as you on my worse day," Kaashaa answered snorting at him.

"Oh shit, damn shots fired plus Sammy are really going to try to stop three unicorns with your dad voice?" Danylle said nodding over to where Kaashaa, Lilli and Bradyn were standing in uni form.

"No, ok let's go then," Sam said heading to the door to leave knowing he had lost that that battle with three unicorns and an elf.

They got to the warehouse a few minutes later, "Ok so any bright ideas on how to handle this," Bradyn asked looking over to see three demons guarding the front entrance.

"I say we go up to them and I will melt them or chop their fricking heads off but someone else might wanna take the lead on this," Danylle said looking over at Sam.

"Why did you look at me, shouldn't we send in the big unicorns?" Sam said glancing over at Kaashaa.

"Well that is brilliant plan come up with that one all on your own Fred?" Danylle said sarcastically.

Kaashaa sighed, "Bradyn and Lili stay here till I whistle we're going to play a small game of monkey in the middle," she said grinning at the twins.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaashaa moved slowly around her belly preventing her from moving as fast as she once did, "Grrr, I'm so going to kill you before these kids get here Sam," she muttered to herself as she moved forward garnering the attention of the two demons guarding the door. "That's right you sons of bitches here I am come and get me," she said snorting at them and backing up.

"You're not going to make it in there to save the human," One of the demons spouted as they advanced a little faster toward Kaashaa who paused and whistled.

"Yeah about that, my sister says otherwise," Lili said as she maneuvered behind them and Bradyn took up the other side effectively trapping the demons between all three Unicorns.

"You and whose army is going to stop us. You all will die before Kara has to even worry about you," The other demon answered as they began slashing at all three unicorns unable to make any progress as the three kept moving in a tight circle just out of reach of the demons.

"Now, kids monkey in the middle time," Kaashaa said as all three turned and one by one began advancing on the demons who ended up speared and crackling at the ends of three different horns their weapons dropping on the ground.

Sam looked at Danylle, "I think those three had a little bit too much fun," he said as they moved over toward the door.

"Hey don't judge unless you've played monkey in the middle with demons, so how are we going to do this do I go in first or you?" Danylle asked getting ready to move in.

"We'll go in together. I don't trust Kara as far as I could toss the Impala and I can't toss the Impala," Sam said as he pushed opened the door and both went in. "What about those three," he asked turning briefly to look at the three unicorns still outside.

"Once they are done clearing out the demons they will join," Danylle said looking over and nodding at Kaashaa.

Sam nodded and motioned Danylle further into the building. The place was quiet too quiet and the only noise was the sound of dripping pipes and their own feet, "I don't like this," Sam whispered using his flashlight to try to see further into the building.

"I know, to quote every Star Wars movie ever, I have a bad feeling about this," Danylle said looking over her shoulder.

Sam nodded they stepped into a wider corridor when all the sudden they were flooded with bright lights blinding them both for a moment. As their eyes adjusted they noticed Dean chained to a chair and gagged to prevent him from talking and Kara standing beside him smiling, "Well, looks like your brother did give my sister the message. Hello, Danylle nice to finally see you again," she finished as Demons advanced in closing off any retreat they might have tried to make.

"Well, well Kara looks like after all this time we finally meet again where have you been hiding sister father told me so much about you," Danylle said taking one step closer to Kara as she noticed the resemblance they share.

"I've been watching you for a long while learning more about you and your," she cleared her throat with a sarcastic grin, "family here. I have to say I'm impressed you found someone as stupid as this hunter to take you in. What makes things worse is you're still hanging with the half breed calling her sister instead of being with your true family," Kara answered glaring at Sam and shaking her head cocking Dean's gun and pointing it at his head.

' _Sis, if you were going to do a big entrance now would be the time to do that Kara's got a gun to Dean's head,'_ Danylle told Kaashaa mentally. "I didn't have a choice I was taken from our father too young I did what I had to, to survive," Danylle said taking her hand off the blade moving in closer.

' _Don't worry we're about to blow this shit up. Keep playing what you got but remember not to scare Dean and Sam too much,'_ Kaashaa sent back watching between aisles and listening in on the conversation as all three moved to get ready to cause all kinds of trouble.

Kara smiled putting the gun closer to Dean's head, "So you didn't choose to call the half breed sister all these years," Kara said glaring at Danylle.

"No I had no choice I tried to get away but I couldn't," Danylle said looking back winking at Sam.

"Then prove yourself that you are truly a daughter of our father and kill Sam Winchester and we'll share your little boy toy over here taking him with us to rule in hell and provide us with children," Kara said grinning at her sister.

"Fine done this human hunter means nothing to me," Danylle said turning to Sam pointing her bow and arrow at him ready to fire.

A high piercing whistle sounded, "Hey Kara you're still as stupid as Daddy always said you was time to play an extra large version of monkey in the middle," a voice sounded as from out of nowhere two unicorns appeared clearing demons out slinging them crackling against the wall.

"You know I want to kill you but I'll leave you to my sister Danylle for that bitch. Don't mess with my family and that includes Dean and Sam," a distinctly male voice behind Kara said as she was suddenly slung away from Dean and right into the middle where Danylle and Sam were fighting demons alongside the two unicorns.

Dean felt hands untie the gag and remove it from him then start on the chains holding him, "Bradyn," he quizzed unable to see behind him.

"Hiya Dean," Bradyn said finishing the chains as another unicorn appeared before him snorting and tossing its head.

"Boy am I ever glad to see you kiddo," he said as Bradyn helped him up watching as the unicorn in front of them kicked at two demons coming up behind them.

"I hate to cut this reunion of male hormones short but Bradyn get him on my back and go help Danylle, Lili and Sam out," Kaashaa answered shoving her muzzle gently into Dean's chest briefly.

"Hi to you too Kaashie. I always wanted to ride you," he said chuckling as Kaashaa snorted at him in disgust shoving him toward her side.

"You know I could just kick your ass back to the bunker Deano. Now get up on my back and mind where you put your heels there's still kids in the tummy," Kaashaa answered snorting at a demon that came to close in warning, "Grab onto my mane and not to tight either leave me a little hair," she finished as Dean got up and she spun her heels kicking at the demon knocking into Bradyn's horn.

"Time to finish this Danylle. Kaash has got Dean," Sam said shooting at two demons scattering them to one side.

Danylle slide to a stop in front of Kara putting a magic dampener on her, "I was never like you and I never will be this is for fucking with my family," Danylle whispered to Kara as she stabbed her in the gut. "What do you want to do with her?" Danylle asked looking toward Kaashaa.

"Do you want to deal with her if one of these idiots gets her out of her hole or just kill her and not worry about it personally I'd say end it but she's your problem little sister.

"Well I have no problem deep frying this bitch I want to go home and fix up my fiancé and see my son," Danylle said putting the blade across Kara's throat.

"If this you what you want then do it but know this isn't over," Kara said laughing evilly.

"Oh this is over and I am going to sleep like a baby after I kill you," Danylle said slitting Kara's throat then watching her lifeless body hit the ground.

"Well the bodies certainly hit the floor," Kaashaa said coming up by her waiting till slid up behind Dean and Sam scrambled up on Bradyn's back, "Okay kiddoes let's get out of here," she finished as they trotted off to a better place to teleport.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Eight Months till Wedding number two)_

"Sam!" Kaashaa hollered trying to get herself up out of the chair.

"I'm coming babe just had to get my boots on," Sam hollered back.

"Hurry or we'll be late to the sonogram appointment and I can't reschedule again," she hollered back finally managing to make it to her feet, "What's so funny Deanie baby," she glanced over noticing Dean's silent laughter.

"Oh nothing I'm just watching a pregnant unicorn in her natural habitat," Dean said leaning on the wall still laughing.

"You know what Dean I'm going to show you a Winchester in his natural habitat six feet under if you're not careful," Kaashaa answered snorting at him as she sighed holding onto her back trying to ignore the pain there.

"Good, I have been wanting to talk to dad I will tell him hi for you," Dean said going over to help Kaashaa.

She smacked his arm hard, "You know what you're almost impossible to live with," she snipped back glaring at him briefly sighing as she leaned against the table, "God, I'll be glad when these two brats make their way out or I kill your brother whichever one comes first," she finished sighing again as Dean helped her move toward the garage.

"You two done abusing each other we got a gender appointment to get to," Danylle said grabbing the bag on the table.

"Sammy! You better hurry man or your wife, Danylle and I are going to leave you stranded here," Dean hollered as they got through the door of the garage.

"I'm here ready to go I can't wait to see our babies," Sam said smiling.

"About time there Samuel, thought that you were going to wait till the kids got here," Kaashaa said grinning at him, "Ugh, I absolutely love and hate you right now," she said as she sat down finally getting herself situated in the car.

Sam climbed in the Charger and Dean and Danylle got into the Impala and started to drive to the doctor's appointment, "Kaashaa can we talk about why you are so distant with me lately," Sam asked turning down the radio.

"What do you mean," Kaashaa answered as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Well a couple weeks ago when I had my episode during the crap with Kara you started being very distant even after I apologized and it really hasn't been the same since, I just wanted make sure everything is alright between us before our kids come into the world," Sam said putting his hand on Kaashaa's knee before quickly moving it.

Kaashaa took a deep breath breathing slowly, "Sam, I," she took another breath, "You seriously scared the hell out of me. I know you apologized but when I offered my help you just shut me out. I was trying to give you space but I can't completely ignore the way you obsessed over finding Dean. You, Dean, Danylle, the twins and even your mom are all I have and if one of you are in trouble I want to help no matter what," she finally finished turning to look out the window.

Sam sighed and prepared himself for the bombshell he was about to drop on his wife. "Kaashaa Nicole Winchester, I promise I was not trying to keep you away from helping I just wanted it to over because I meant what I said, I'm tired of the bad guys hurting my family and sitting there watching you wanting to help pregnant really got me thinking I want out of the life to keep you and our children safe, and I knew in the back of my head you can protect yourself and our twins but what happens if one of those dicks come after them and they can't protect themselves they will end up just like Kara if we can't save them, and I don't want to even think about that but I have and I can't go back so if you want we can stay in the life but just know that's how I feel, that is the reason I reacted the way I did, I love you and I will love our children but I will not lose my family over something like hunting," Sam admitted shedding tears.

"Are you really ready to leave everything either one of us has known all our lives?" Kaashaa said turn back around to face him, "What about Dean and Danylle, or your mom?" she asked quietly.

"When it comes down to our kids, yes I will give it up I don't want to lose anyone else to this life especially you," Sam said putting his hand back on Kaashaa's knee. "As for Dean, Danylle and mom they can do what they want but I think Dean feels the same way and so does Danylle," Sam whispered glancing over to Kaashaa.

Kaashaa smiled taking Sam's hand and putting it on her belly where one of the twins were kicking, "Then let's leave this behind, all of it Sam. Let's rebuild my old home and make it our home and if Dean and Danylle want leave we'll help them leave it. It's time someone took over and we really lived our lives," she said smiling at him.

"I would love that very much sweetheart," Sam said pulling into a parking spot at doctor's office.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait you're what?" Dean asked as everyone sat down to wait for the doctor to come in.

"Kaashaa and I are going to leave this life behind Dean. I can't wait for some big bad to come after us again," Sam answered looking over at his brother.

"Really," Danylle answered giving Sam and Kaashaa a curious look.

"I'm with Sam on this. I can't do it anymore sis. What if something happens to the twins and we can't protect them, tell me you don't feel that way about Joseph," Kaashaa stated.

"I do, it's just I never expected you to be the one to leave this all behind," Danylle answered.

"We are and we were thinking what if we all just got out? I mean surely you two don't want to keep yourselves and Joseph in this with everything out there that'd love to kill us," Kaashaa asked.

"You're right Danylle and I have talked about leaving it all behind and maybe it's for the best if we all do. Hell, it's time to relax and enjoy life," Dean answered smiling as the doctor came in the room.

"Okay let's see how those babies are and see if we can find out just what their gender is," the doctor said turning on the machine and putting warming gel on Kaashaa's belly. He pushed lightly and two images showed up, "Well, they both look extremely healthy and very active I see. Have they been moving a lot," he asked.

"They're starting to keep me up at night with how much they're active sometimes," Kaashaa answered as she and Sam smiled at each other.

"Well that's understandable it won't be long before we'll be ready to get these two out. Now let's see what we have here," the doctor said pulling the wand over Kaashaa's belly finally getting the first of the twins in view. He glanced and smiled, "Looks like baby number one is going to be a boy," he said before going over to the other baby, "Now then baby number two is going to be," he paused having to readjust the wand because the baby moved, "looks like a baby girl," he finished as he removed the wand and helped wipe the gel from Kaashaa's belly.

"Awww, that is amazing I can't wait to spoil the little girl, you can spoil the boy Dean," Danylle said clapping her hands.

"I am just glad that they are healthy," Sam said bending down to kiss Kaashaa on the forehead.

"Me and you both," Kaashaa said smiling up at Sam as he helped her up and off the table, "By the way, neither are you are spoiling our kids that'll be all Sam's job. I'd be afraid if you spoiled them," she finished grinning at them.

"Ok then we won't let Dean spoil them just me and Sam at least I won't give the kid a grenade launcher," Danylle said crossing her arms and sticking her tongue at Dean.

"I wouldn't give the kids the grenade launcher I'd give it to Kaashaa when the kids get here to shoot my brother," Dean answered pulling Danylle to him kissing her then grinning at Sam who rolled his eyes at him.

"There will be no giving of grenade launchers to anyone including me unless you want me to use it on Baby," Kaashaa answered as they left the doctor's office, "Now then who's hungry because I'm starving," Kaashaa answered laughing at everyone.

"Shots fired there man," Sam said laughing and helping his wife into the car.

"Well let's see what we can find to eat around unless you guys want to go back to the bunker and eat leftovers," Danylle said with a chuckle.

"I vote for that cafe down the street from here. They've got really good food and pie," Dean answered grinning at his wife.

"Is all you think about is pie Dean?" Danylle asked opening up the impala door.

"No I think about bacon and beer too," Dean said getting in and starting the car.

Kaashaa just looked over having mentally heard their conversation and rolled her eyes at both of them, "You know you're brother's going to die from all the bacon, beer and pie one of these days sweetheart," she said looking at Sam.

"I'm sure that if he dies from that he will die with a smile on his face trust me I already that conversation with him," Sam said backing out of the parking space.

"Well guess better to die happy then just waste away with normal food," Kaashaa said laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

_(Five Months till Wedding number two)_

"Dean, Danylle" Sam called banging on his and Danylle's door, "Hey come on get up."

Dean rolled over and looked at the clock, "Dammit go away Sammy. Do you have no concept of what freaking time it is?" He pulled the blankets over his head sighing as Sam pounded on the door yet again.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up, Danylle come on I think it's baby time," Dean said rolling over on Danylle to give her a kiss.

"Shit really! Well we got to go," Danylle screeched getting out of bed scrambling to find some clothes to put on.

Dean got out of bed and threw on clothes himself, "You think she's ready for the kids to come? She's only what nine months," he asked as they headed down toward Sam and Kaashaa's room.

"Well since she is having twins it's hard to say but normally a woman doesn't carry twins full term," Danylle said rushing to the room to find Kaashaa in ball at the end of the bed.

"Sorry sis, guess the twins decided they're a little cramped in there," Kaashaa said as she noticed Danylle.

"I know the feeling sis just breath we will get through this I will help you like you helped me," Danylle said kneeling next to Kaashaa.

"I'm," She stopped as a wave of pain hit and she let out a moan of pain trying to breathe, "I'm trying to breathe it feels like their ripping my insides out," she finished as she was about to breathe normally.

"We're ready for Kaash," Sam said coming in to sit by Kaashaa as she sucked in another breath tensing up briefly before she finally began breathing slowly.

"Alright let's get you up and going, Dean a little help here!" Danylle called out helping Kaashaa up.

"Already on it honey. You get the doors Sam and I will help Kaashaa," Dean said coming up to put one of Kaashaa's arms around his shoulder as Sam did the Sam on the other side, "Come on little momma hospital time."

Danylle grabbed the hospital bag and ran to go open the door to the car. "Easy with her boys."

"We got her just go ahead and get in," Dean said grunting as they managed to maneuver Kaashaa getting her in the car, "Hang on there momma don't you dare have those kids in Baby." he said sliding around and climbing in and starting the car and peeling out.

Thirty minutes later they got to the hospital. The nurses came and got Kaashaa situated in a room while the other three were ushered to the waiting room, "Calm down Sammy," Dean said watching Sam pace back and forth.

"She's going to be fine Sammy, sit down you're making me sick," Danylle said putting her hand over mouth.

"Sorry guys," Sam said finally taking a seat his hands in on his head, "I'm worried the doctor said she was good to go for another two weeks the last visit."

"Yeah but doctors are not those babies and if they want out they will come whether the doctors says two weeks or not Joseph was three weeks early," Danylle said leaning over on Dean.

"Sam she's right those two know when it's time for them to come despite what any doctor says," Dean said putting his arm around Danylle and sitting back.

"I just want everything to go smoothly that's all just terrified of being a father," Sam said running his fingers through his hair.

"You're going to be a great dad Sam," Dean said stifling a yawn as a doctor came out walking toward the three of them.

"Which of you boys are the husband to the pregnant lady," the doctor asked glancing at both boys.

"Well I am, is everything alright?" Sam asked getting to go to the doctor.

"Your wife is doing fine but we're going to keep her overnight at least so that her regular doctor can look at her tomorrow. I wouldn't go too far dad her doctor says it could be tomorrow for sure that she has those two babies. Right now she's not dilated very far but things can change with this overnight," the doctor answered glancing at the other two.

"Can we see her doc?" Dean asked getting up out of the chair.

"We're transferring her to her room right now. If you'll head up to the maternity ward I'm sure they'll let you see her there. She's going to be groggy we gave her something to help with the pain but I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," the doctor stated turning to leave.

Sam grabbed the bag and waited for Dean and Danylle to follow. "Well this is exciting I can't wait to meet them," Danylle said getting into the elevator with the boys.

"Can I help you," a maternity nurse said as the three stepped off the elevator and up to the nurses desk.

"We're looking for Kaashaa Winchester we were told she was being moved up here from the ER," Sam said waiting as the nurse type on her computer a few minutes before looking up at them.

"She's still be settled in her room and she's not being allowed visitors at the moment but if you'll wait there," she pointed to the waiting room, "As soon as she's ready we'll allow you to go back," the nurse answered turning back to her charts before her.

"Ok that's fine," Sam said heading to the waiting room with Dean and Danylle.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine," Dean muttered sitting down in an empty chair.

"Well not everybody can be you Dean, just a joy to be around," Danylle said sarcastically.

"Guys," Sam said sitting down where he could watch the nurses desk intently twisting his wedding ring around his finger.

"First time father I take it," a man next to Dean asked watching Sam and smiling.

"Yeah first time of a set of twins I'm happy but scared what about you first time too?" Sam answered looking up at the guy.

"Me, oh hell no. This is my wife and I's third kid. Twins wow talk about getting a surprise. How pissed was your wife about finding out twins were coming. My wife's sister almost stabbed her husband when they found out they had twins coming," the man asked, "By the way names Tom, yours?"

"My name is Sam this is my brother Dean and his fiancé and my wife Kaashaa is her sister, And no she wasn't mad at first but once they started to grow she hated me," Sam answered smiling a bit.

"You're lucky then," Tom said getting up, "Well it was nice to meet you Sam, Dean, Danylle and good luck with those twins," Tom answered leaving and moving off down the hall his eyes rotating to black briefly before he rounded a corner and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

An hour later the nurse came into the waiting room, "Winchester family," she said looking around briefly.

They all stood up and started making their way to the front desk. "Where is her room?" Sam asked looking at the nurse noticing a scar that she should have died from.

"Her room's right around the corner first door on the left but she's most likely asleep," the nurse said eyeing Dean and Danylle.

"What was that look for Sammy I know she is being rude but dude if looks could kill," Dean said grabbing Danylle's hand as they walked down the hallway.

"Dean did you see the scar. She should have been dead that scar didn't look that damn old," Sam said as they rounded the corner and entered Kaashaa's room quietly.

"No I didn't notice it but if you would like Dany and I can go check it out while Kaash sleeps.

Sam nodded moving over to sit in a chair by Kaashaa, "Something feels off Dean. I just don't feel right about that damn nurse," he said quietly.

"Ok we will figure this out you hang tight call us if anything changes with her or you see something else," Dean said walking out with Danylle.

"Just be careful guys," Sam whispered slipping into his own worried world watching his wife sleep for the moment before he laid his head beside her and fell asleep as well

"We are not splitting up, if something goes bad we both are gonna need backup," Danylle said making sure she still had her blade on her.

"We need to be careful I don't want her getting back here to Kaash and Sam," Dean said as he cocked his gun before stowing it again and checking to make sure he had his knife as well. They moved off down the hallway keeping an eye out for the nurse.

"Ok first let's see what her name is," Danylle said getting her tablet out of her bag. "Ok I'm in, I love hacking into databases," Danylle said going through all the names who were working tonight.

"Anything babe," Dean asked glancing around noticing several nurses looking at them, "I have a feeling that we're about to get uncovered here real quick."

"No we are good plus I found her have a look, her name is Ruby Thomas, she started here three months ago right around the same time Kaashaa had her last ultrasound, that's something but other than that she was a ghost and there is no record of her past three months," Danylle said handing the tablet to Dean.

Dean looked at it before handing it back to Danylle, "Then let's see what this nurse Thomas has been up to before she was hired here," Dean said moving off toward the nurses desk.

"Did you not find the room," the same nurse asked as Dean and Danylle leaned casually on the desktop.

"Oh no we found the room but we were wondering," Dean grabbed the nurse up by her collar, "why the hell a demon would start working here three months ago. Who the hell sent you to spy on our family?" Dean hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking," the nurse smiled letting her eyes flashing red, "Oh hell you should know the answer to that question Dean Winchester and if not you your little wifey poo should I mean I'm only using this body to keep tabs on you four cause I just want to see my grandson but since he's not around your brother's kids should suffice," the voice said sending shocking cold vibes down both of them.

"Keep your hands to yourself Luci or my wife will carve out your heart for our kids mobile," Sam snarled from behind putting an angel blade to the neck of Lucifer's vessel.

"Awww, you still care for me Sammy," Lucifer said, "As fun as this is for me I find myself in need of being somewhere else, tootles." He quickly disappeared leaving the three of them standing there.

"Sammy where did you come from and how the hell did Lucifer get out Kaash and I triple locked that damn door," Danylle said turning to Sam with fear in her eyes.

"I came from Kaashaa's room to tell you it's time and I'm not sure but it can't be good if he's after the twins and Joseph," Sam said his own fear radiating back at Danylle.

"Well for now let's go be with Kaashie and keep a watch in case nurse Godzilla comes back with Lucifer riding her and tries something," Dean said moving the other two toward Kaashaa's room quickly.

"Don't you just love that when we finally say we want out the biggest bad comes after us I fear we will never get out, not while his is still alive it's time to kill this bastard," Danylle said putting up wards in room to keep everyone safe.

Kaashaa looked over at the three of them standing by the door, "What's going on guys," she tensed for a moment as the monitors began beeping showing the contractions getting stronger then ebbing away.

"Well long story short Lucifer is back and he is after the twins and Joseph," Dean said sitting down rubbing his eyes.

Kaashaa shook her head, "Why the hell can't we just have one day where we're having normal family shit," she tensed again as another contraction hit.


	12. Chapter 12

"Son of a bitch," Dean said readjusting his position as he woke up to the screaming of two newborns in the room next to where they were sitting.

"I take it the twins woke you up," Danylle said sitting up from where she was laying with her head in his lap before getting up and stretching as the door open to Sam and two bundles.

"Yeah, sounds like the fun is just starting," Dean said as he too got up and stretched before following Danylle who moved to see the newest additions to the family.

"Hey guys, meet Aiden Xavier and Adalynn Hope," Sam said grinning as Danylle took the little girl and moved the covers back to peer in the now sleeping baby.

"Congrats little brother," Dean said putting an arm on his shoulder peering in at the little boy.

"I can't believe they're here," Sam said as Dean took Aiden and rocked a little with him.

"I know I will never get tired of holding little babies," Danylle said humming and bouncing with Adalynn.

"It seems like yesterday that Joseph was this little," Dean said as Sam watched smiling.

"How is Kaash doing," Danylle asked as she handed Adalynn back to Sam.

"Extremely tired and worried about Lucifer coming to get the kids or hurt one of us," Sam said sighing as Adalynn began fussing a little bit.

"Tell her not to worry; we'll handle anything coming our way. You better take the kiddoes back to mom and Danylle and I are going to go find something to eat right quick but we'll be back," Dean said handing Aiden back to Sam as well.

"You two be careful and hurry back," Sam said as Dean patted his shoulder and helped him open the door to Kaashaa's room getting him in some what a safe place.

"So what do you want to eat," Danylle asked as they arrived at the hospital cafeteria.

"I'm getting a burger and some fries," Dean said as they got in line to look at the food, "We probably need to get Sam something to eat as well," Dean added.

"Yeah I want mine with bacon lots of bacon," Danylle said reaching for the plates.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant babe," Dean asked grinning at Danylle.

"Well I'm not sure yet but there might be chance but I don't think so, would you like another kid?" Danylle answered moving her hair behind her ear.

"If we have another one that's just fine by me," Dean said kissing her neck as the line moved up and they gave their order waiting for their food.

Danylle giggled, "Well I am glad you feel like that but first we need to figure out our problem then we can have more kids," Danylle said grabbing her food and waiting for Dean.

Dean grabbed his food and Sam's, "Do you want to eat ours here or take it all back to Kaash's room," he asked as they moved to check out.

"Yeah sure we can do that I need to sit down feel like I have been going none stop for days now, how are you feeling babe?" Danylle said sitting down rubbing Dean's shoulder.

"I could use a beer and about ten hours of sleep but I'm good. I'm trying to figure out how the hell Lucifer is back out of the box again," Dean said as they sat down.

"I have an idea about that, I think Kara let him out before I killed her and if that's the case then I need to make a trip down stairs see what I can find out, but I will do that when everyone is back at the bunker and safe I will take no chances," Danylle said putting her hand on her forehead.

"Don't let it get to you right now babe, we're get it figured out before Lucifer gets to stupid lets finish eating and get back to the two upstairs for the moment and enjoy the kids," Dean answered back digging into his food.

"I will try to let it not get to me, but Dean I will do whatever is necessary to put an end to Lucifer at any cost," Danylle said finishing up her meal.

They finished and walked back toward the maternity ward hand in hand when a buzzer came on, "We have a code blue in maternity, I repeat we have a code blue in the maternity," a voice said over the speaker.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Danylle ran to Kaashaa's room in a panic and bust through the doors, "Is everything okay!" Danylle yelled running over to Kaashaa's bedside.

"What the hell sis," Kaashaa said opening her eyes and jumping, "Where's the damn fire at," she asked focusing her eyes on first Danylle then Dean as both babies began fussing.

"We heard code blue and we ran because we love you and don't want you or the babies to die," Dean said catching his breath.

Sam chose that moment to walk back into the room, "Guys why did I see you two fly by the waiting room so fast?"

"They were worried about the code blue that went across a minute ago and what took you so long sir," Kaashaa answered sitting up carefully in the bed.

"I stopped to talk to a guy that we were talking to when they first brought you up here," Sam answered watching as Dean and Danylle finally began to settle down.

"Why did you leave the room in the first place remember the last time you left while in the maternity ward, why would you do that with Lucifer on our ass and you know he has demons watching us what were you thinking Samuel William Winchester," Danylle ranted sitting in Dean's lap.

"Whoa sis," Kaashaa answered, "I sent Sam to see if I could have more than just water to drink. He was just around the corner getting me a soda," She finished as Sam went to the twins and picked Aiden up taking him to Kaashaa before going back and getting Adalynn.

"Alright but for now on we use the buddy system no not even the children get left alone do all three you hear me," Danylle said with a stern momma voice.

"Right mom calm down," Kaashaa said as her and Sam got both babies calm again.

Before anything else was said a nurse came in, "Have any of you seen a tall man in the hallway outside this room. He'd be in his forties. He was looking for the Winchester family," the nurse said as everyone looked at one another.

Sam went to the door to stand in front of the nurse and his family, "No, sorry we don't know anybody that matches that description but if he asked for us again send him away we don't want visitors unless they are family, good day," Sam said closing the door on the nurse. "You thinking what I'm thinking Dany?" Sam asked turning towards her.

"Do I think it's Lucifer? Yes I think so, and we should call in backup call Cas and Jack," Danylle said getting up recheck the wards in the room.

Dean took out his phone and dialed Cas' number it took three rings before Cas picked up, "Cas, look we need your help. Lucifer's sprung his cage again and Kaashaa just had the twins how fast can you get to us."

"We're on our way," Cas said hanging up. Two minutes later a fluttering sound was heard and Cas and Jack showed up, "Are you sure that Lucifer's returned again," Cas asked looking from Dean to Danylle then Sam and finally resting on Kaashaa.

"Cas considering we had a one on one with Lucifer himself running around in a rogue nurse I'd say yeah he's back. The question is who could have or would have sprung him from the cage again. I know you and the other angels aren't exactly on speaking terms but have you heard anything that might indicate that one of them could have done it," Dean asked beginning to pace the room.

"It is possible but highly doubtful they'd want Lucifer back in heaven after the trouble he caused the last time he was there. Have you talked to Crowley or another demon to find out if someone from hell let him out," Cas answered asking another valid question.

"No, that's on the to do list but Danylle was thinking maybe even Kara letting him loose before she died. The question also is why let him out at all if he's been so much a pain in everyone's ass lately and just got stuffed back in," Dean replied sighing and running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well I say we just hang tight and be on the lookout and if anything comes our way we crush it no questions asked everybody understand me?" Danylle asked looking around the room at everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

_(Wedding number two Wedding Day)_

"Geeze you two just had to have a damn beach wedding didn't you," Kaashaa said fanning herself again as they sat in the bridal tent.

"Well it kinda reminds me of our true home so I wanted Dean to experience that feeling because he will never see our home land and I miss it," Danylle said with tears in her eyes holding Joseph.

Kaashaa came and sat by Danylle hugging her, "My dear little sister we not ever see home and we may both miss it but just think how far we've both come. We weren't at all interested in being wives or mothers and look at us a family we can call our own. I'll always be your big sister and I'll always be there to pull you or Dean out of the fire," Kaashaa said wiping at her tears.

"Thank you sis, but its Dean you're gonna pull out of the fire because I am going to throw him it," Danylle said laughing as she put Joseph down to start her makeup.

"That's why my little sister I have Sam. One of us is going to keep you sane or insane haven't decided which yet," Kaashaa answered grabbing Joseph as he tried to crawl out of the tent and putting him in the playpen, "You sir stay put while I help your momma," she finished.

"I swear that kid got everything from his father, stubborn, annoying, hotheaded, and doesn't keep put," Danylle stated, "But what matters is that they both love me, I hope," Danylle said glancing over to where the children were playing.

"There's a few things he learned from you as well, like how to be a streaker and not keep his clothes on when auntie puts them on him and stealing from his little cousins," Kaashaa answered taking the pacifier away from Joseph and putting it back in Aiden's mouth.

"I didn't do that I was a good kid except when I got powers then I was trouble," Danylle said turning back around giggling. .

"Sweetheart hate to tell you but you were a streaker till you hit five and decided clothes were cool and you were always stealing either my makeup or one of the other's shoes cause you wanted to be an adult," Kaashaa replied laughing and helping Danylle into her dress before getting dressed herself, "But enough let's go get you married before Deanie baby has a damn coronary or worse passes out on you cause he's drunk," She finished.

"Yeah I just want to get this over with I have one hell of night planned for him," Danylle said bending over to on her sandals.

"You stay put and try and stay calm and cool while I go check to make sure the boys are here and everything's ready," Kaashaa answered stepping out of the tent and walking toward the bigger tent.

"Oh no here comes trouble," Dean said as Kaashaa approached them.

"Really Dean," Sam said smacking his brother's arm hard enough Dean rubbed at it.

"It serves you right Dean Henry Winchester," Kaashaa answered grinning, "Well ready to do this," She asked noticing Dean fidgeting a bit.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dean answered beginning to pace again.

Sam and Kaashaa sighed in unison, "DEAN!" the both said in a stern voice.

"What!" he stopped to holler at them, "I can't help it my insides are all squirmy," He finished as Kaashaa led him to a chair to sit down.

"Calm down Dean, you and Danylle are both going to be fine geeze don't freak out," Kaashaa answered calmly.

"I seem to remember a bride getting this freaky before our wedding," Sam said smiling.

"I wasn't freaking I was just a little nervous and praying you and your brother got to the damn wedding in one piece cause you two aren't known for keeping it together after a night of drinking Mr. Winchester," Kaashaa said bending down to look Dean in the eye, "Just breath Dean before long the only thing you're going to see is Danylle. The rest of us will be completely out of your view now hold it together while I make sure we're ready," Kaashaa finished moving to check the tent was full and send the boys to their places.


	15. Chapter 15

"Places ladies," Kaashaa said lining up the girls and guys then going behind Danylle to make sure her dress was set.

Danylle took a deep breath and paused closing her eyes, ' _I'm ready for this and have been for a long time I can do this'_ She thought to herself when a voice caught off guard.

"May I walk you down the aisle big sister?" Jack asked holding out his arm with a big smile.

"Yes I would like that very much Jack," Danylle answered hugging him as she started to cry.

Kaashaa smiled, "Ready you two, here we go." She got in line and waited till it was her turn to walk down the aisle.

As the she got in place the music changed and Danylle and Jack began their walk, "Son of a bitch," Dean muttered grinning at the sight before them.

"Surprise big brother," Kaashaa whispered grinning as Jack and Danylle made it to the front of the aisle.

"Take care of my big sister Dean," Jack said as he put Danylle's hands in Dean's.

"Always kiddo," Dean replied as they turned to face the Justice of the Peace.

"Friends and family we're gathered here on this beautiful day to celebrate the beginning of these two people's lives. If there are any that would object to the union of these two then speak now or forever hold their peace," the JP said pausing, "These two have written their own vows which I will now allow them to say," he finished nodding at Dean.

Dean took a deep breath and smiled at Danylle, "Danylle, I can't promise I can supply everything that you or Joseph want but if you give me a chance I'll be everything you both need. I can't promise that we'll be together forever but I can promise that I will love you for that long. I can't promise that you and I will never fight but I can promise that I will always forgive you. I can't promise that you will always be happy with me but I can promise that I'll do anything to see you smile. I can't promise you'll never get sick but I can promise that if you do I'll be by your side until you're well. I can't promise I won't get on your nerves and I can't promise I won't laugh if I do. I can't promise that there will be a big meal on the table but I can promise that I will never let you go hungry. I can't promise you won't get bored of me but I can promise that I'll never get bored of you. I can't promise that you'll never be afraid but I do promise to never let anything hurt you or Joseph. I can't promise that I'll always be within hands reach but I do promise my heart will always be yours and I can't promise you that things will always be smooth sailing but I do promise you this," he paused taking the ring from Sam and slipping it on Danylle's finger, "From the moment that I say "I DO", you and Joseph will be my world, my comfort, my everything and I will never stop loving either of you," He finished grinning at her.

"Danylle, you have your vows," the JP said as Danylle gave her bouquet to Kaashaa and turned ring in hand.

"Dean I love you because you are happy and adventurous and strong. I love you because you love Sammy and your mom, as well as, our friends just as fiercely as I love Kaashaa, Bradyn, Lili and Elyshia. I love that you and Sammy have become my family and that Kaashaa, the twins and Ely have become yours. You're my best friend and I am happy we are on the same team. You are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagined and more loved than I ever thought possible. You and Joseph make me unbelievably proud and I promise that I will make you both proud as your wife and his mother. I vow to listen to you and learn from you both. I vow to laugh when you both laugh and cry with you. I vow to value our differences just as much as our common ground. I vow to put all my effort into strengthening not only or marriage but our family and giving you Dean the best version of Danylle. Dean on good days or bad days, rain or shine, I'll love you forever. I'm so lucky you're mine," Danylle said slipping the ring on Dean's hand.

"Having given vows to one another and given tokens in honor of those pledges I by the state of Texas hereby pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride, son," the JP said nodding at Dean.

Dean pulled Danylle to him and kissed her pulling away slightly, "Well that's the hard part," he muttered kissing her again before she could retaliate.

"You're horrible a husband," Danylle muttered leaning further into kiss.

"Ahm," Sam and Kaashaa said motioning the two to start back up the aisle, "Save it guys for the honeymoon please," Sam muttered shaking his head at both of them and Kaashaa shook her head at them.

"Damn take all the fun out of it Sammy," Dean said taking Danylle's arm and starting back up the aisle grinning.

"Oh good lord be expecting another Dean child running around sometime soon," Kaashaa muttered to Sam as they took their turn walking back up the aisle.

"Like one wasn't enough," Sam said as Joseph jumped from Cas' lap to run up to Kaashaa and Sam and take their hands to walk back up the aisle with them.

"Well one good thing they won't be around us that's for sure," Kaashaa said laughing as they made it to the reception area.

"Yeah no hearing them make baby number two," Sam answered laughing as Kaashaa playfully swatted him.

"That was slightly inappropriate," Cas said behind them as they turned to him shaking his head.

"You think I'm just glad they took the hint to give up the make out session," Sam said as Kaashaa swatted at him again then turned on Cas swatting at him.

"Both of you behave yourselves guys," Kaashaa said as Mary turned from her spot to give all three a raised eyebrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Once the receiving line was done the bridal party took their place at the head of the table, "Everybody have a seat and we'll get started," Sam said getting everyone to settle into places, "I wanted to say congratulations to Dean and Danylle. I also wanted to say that Dean you've always been there to look after me. We've been through more than most people thought we could live through but we made it. I'm proud to call you my big brother and best friend. I'm so happy that you and Danylle are in my life and wish only the best for both of you. I'm proud you gave me a nephew to love and cherish. Danylle I can't say in words what it means to finally find someone that makes Dean happy. You've been there more times for him and it's something to see him smile now where that was something I rarely did. I propose a toast to Dean and Danylle and many happy years to come," Sam said raising his glass high.

Sam sat down and Kaashaa got up ruffling Dean's hair as she got to the mic, "Sorry just had to do that Deanie," she grinned then cleared her throat; "I wanted to tell you both how proud I am to call you my sister and brother in-law. Dany, you and I have always been on our own and for so long you were the only family I had or needed. I watched you grow up and wanted you to have everything that you now have. In times of need you've been not only my sister but my best friend and now you've given another best friend. Dean I can't put into how I feel. You've been not only a big brother but someone that knows me almost as well as Danylle or Sam. You and Danylle are my family and I can't wait to see what all life has in store for you both so a toast to you both on happiness and lots of kids so long as Sam and I don't have to hear that mess," Kaashaa clinked glasses with Sam and sat down laughing as Sam got up.

"Ok time for the new couple to dance," Sam said as Dean and Danylle got up, "By the way talk about not dancing yeah good luck with that Dany. I'll come save you later," Sam finished getting out of the way as Dean reached to punch Sam's arm missing.

"Hey I dance better than you Sammy just ask Kaashie," Dean said stepping onto the dance floor with Danylle.

"I will never get tired of this you guys are just funny," Danylle said as Dean spun her around then pulling her back to him.

"Well we can do this forever and always," Dean whispered as they danced to **Perfect by Ed Sheeran.**

They continued dancing until there was a tap on Dean's shoulder, "Mind if I cut in big brother," Sam said taking Danylle's hand and spinning her away as Kaashaa stepped in to take Danylle's place.

"I guess not," Dean answered as Sam laughed and him and Danylle started dancing, "Guess it's you and me Kaashie," he finished.

"Great as long as we don't do the conga line that Cas mentioned we should do in retaliation for you trying it at my wedding," Kaashaa said grinning.

"Well I think that is a great idea or we could do some rap dance, how mad would Dany be?" Dean asked spinning Kaashaa.

"Extremely pissed if you and I started something stupid but hey you only live once right Deanie," Kaashaa said laughing, "So how does it feel to be a married man," she asked looking around to see if anyone was paying attention.

"Well honestly I'm happy and so excited to start life with her even though I felt like I have always been married to her I just didn't know it you know," Dean said glancing over to where Sam and Danylle were dancing.

"I do know how you feel. It's been what almost three years now that we've been together as a family. Look, Sam and I are leaving the kids with Mary, Cas and Jack and going to look around but I want you two to keep an eye out even on your honeymoon. I don't want you guys getting a surprise the way Sam and I did on our honeymoon. Don't worry we're going to make it through this and then we're all getting out Dean I promise," Kaashaa answered as the song ended and she kissed his cheek.

"So you're basically telling that If I don't bring your little sister back you're gonna kick my ass right, but Mom better take care of the kids or I might kick her ass, you and Sammy be careful I can't handle losing my family," Dean said smiling at Kaashaa.

"You got it, take care of each other don't want to have to whoop my sister's ass if I lose you either. Don't worry your mom has Cas and Jack and Sam and I will be close. Don't worry enjoy today big brother it's all about you and Dany," Kaashaa answered stepping away from him as Danylle came back to him.

"How was your talk with Kaash, did she rip you a new one about being safe on our honeymoon like Sam did to me?" Danylle asked putting her arms around Dean's neck.

"More like reassuring me and reminding me it's been three years since you girls invaded mine and Sam's life and made it better than it was. She did say she and Sam were going to keep an eye on things while we're on our honeymoon," Dean said smiling at Danylle, "Something else that she made me realize is that it's coming up on her and Sam's first anniversary. It doesn't seem that long ago those two got married," He added pulling her close.

"Yeah feels like just yesterday we got those two married and we had Joseph but it feels like I have been with you my entire life and I love every moment with you and our little family," Danylle said leaning her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth for a while forgetting everyone around them as they got lost in the moment, "Always and forever," Danylle whispered giving Dean a kiss.

"Always and forever," Dean answered back longer enough to pull her tighter to them deepening the kiss. The kiss didn't last long enough for either's liking when Sam tap Dean's shoulder.

"Hey time for you lovebirds to get going on that honeymoon," Sam said smiling at them.

"You know how to ruin a moment Samuel," Danylle said following Sam and Kaashaa to the tent.

"I'm only following directions, Dean," Sam said smiling at Kaashaa.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dean," Danylle screeched as he picked her up and carried her over the threshold of the beach house.

"What I believe it's customary for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold," Dean said setting her down so they could explore the little house together, "Remind me to either thank those two or smack them," he added moving the bags to the bedroom watching as Danylle stood with her back to the sliding glass door looking out at the ocean.

"Well we can figure that out later right now I just want to enjoy this moment," Danylle said feeling Dean's arms around her waist as she turned around to look into his eyes.

"I have to agree on that," he said leaning in to kiss her keeping their lips locked as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom laying her on the bed.

"Ok right to it then Mr. Winchester," Danylle said putting her legs around his waist.

"Oh like you've not been waiting all week for this," Dean said kissing on her neck nipping on her shoulder a bit.

"I have been like you wouldn't believe," Danylle said flipping Dean over nipping at his neck as she felt him begin to rise to the occasion.

"So then we're in agreement then," Dean grinned as he tugged at her shirt getting it off of her as she did the same to him.

"Let's stop talking and do this," Danylle said crawling down to unbuckle his pants.

"God I love a woman that takes charge," Dean said as she eased his pants and boxers off of him.

"I had a feeling you would," Danylle answered as she took him into her mouth bobbing up and down knowing she was driving him crazy as he let out a loud groan of pleasure. She stopped getting off of him, "Well, I've had enough," she said as Dean used the advantage of her standing to use his legs to make her fall back on the bed again.

"I don't think so," Dean said as he pinned her down kissing down her chest removing the bra with one hand while he nipped and suckled at first one nipple then the other. He continued down using his hands to undo her slacks and pull them off her before settling between her thighs, "Turnabout's fair play," he whispered beginning to suckle hard on her.

"Dear God," she moaned loudly as she grasped at anything trying not come completely off the bed.

Dean just chuckled and kept going before making her moans turn into almost screams before stopping and kissing his way back up her stomach, "Got to remember to try that next time with a little chocolate syrup."

"I so hate you right now Dean Winchester," Danylle answered as she bucked her hips when he started back in or her breast again.

"I highly doubt that Mrs. Winchester," he muttered as he made his way back up his lips crashing with hers for a bruising kiss as he thrusted forward connecting them.

"Dean!" Danylle screamed as her hand gripped his shoulders her fingernails digging in. Dean thrusted hard again making her scream again.

"I so love when you scream my name," Dean whispered in her ear as he continued thrusting slowly.

"But I bet I can make you holler my name big boy," Danylle said as she flipped him over and began to bounce up and down.

Dean groaned finally feeling himself build up to the point of no return, "Damn you Danylle," he hollered as he thrusted upward and she downward both feeling their release. Finally after a few minutes Dean rolled her over getting her settled next to him.

"Well I should say I won round one thank you very much," Danylle stated yawning.

"I'll give you that one but it's only the first of many," Dean muttered as both of them closed their eyes sleep coming easily to them.


	18. Chapter 18

The wind picked up again causing Kaashaa to turn towards the wind, "Damn it not now," she muttered as she waited by the Charger for Sam to come out. She pulled out her phone and dialed Mary's number waiting for it to connect.

"Hey Kaashaa everything alright?" Mary asked picking up her phone.

"Yeah making sure you guys made it back to the hotel and let you know we've got a storm coming in," Kaashaa answered keeping the worry out of her voice tapping her foot lightly against the sand.

"Yeah I saw on the TV about that it is looking nasty, we did make it back you two better hurry it's gonna hit us within the hour," Mary said pointing to Jack to put Joseph back to bed.

"As soon as Sam finishes we're going to grab something to eat and then we'll make our way back to the hotel. Just stay put and call if anything happens and you need us," Kaashaa said sighing as Sam came out of the tent with their bags.

"We'll be waiting for you two. If you need us don't hesitate to call either. I'm sure either Cas or Jack will answer," Mary said as she and Kaashaa said goodbye and Kaashaa disconnected on her end.

"Hey ready to go babe," Kaashaa asked as she opened up the trunk of the charger for Sam.

"Yes ready to go. Where do you want to go eat?" Sam said stopping Kaashaa in her tracks to hold her.

Kaashaa put her arms around his waist, "I don't care where we eat at," She stopped as the wind blew even harder making her spin around, "Sam we've got trouble coming feel the drop in the temperature," she finished. She lifted her head taking in a deep breath and muttering a curse under breath.

"Well if trouble comes we handle it but until then let's enjoy our alone time it won't last," Sam said bending down to kiss Kaashaa.

She relaxed into the kiss before finally pulling away, "Let's find something to eat and get back to the hotel before this crazy storm gets here," she said as she opened the passenger door to the Charger glancing over when lightning lit up the sky over the ocean before climbing in and shutting the door as Sam did the same on the driver side.

Sam drove to the nearest cafe to pick up their food "So did you have good time at the wedding?" Sam asked grabbing his food.

"I did and I'm glad we got those two married," Kaashaa answered as she grabbed her food as well, "So want to eat here or wait till we get back to our room," she asked as they paid for the food.

"Good, good yeah me too, we should probably take it back to our room that storm is rolling in faster than we thought," Sam said opening the door for Kaashaa.

They started back across the street where the charger was when they noticed someone leaning against it, "Who the hell," Kaashaa muttered slowing down to let Sam catch up to her.

"I don't know let me talk him," Sam said getting in front of Kaashaa. "Sir I don't know who you are but this our car would you please move?" Sam asked the strange man leaning on the charger.

"Ahh, Sam come on is this any way to talk to your bestie," Lucifer said smiling at him, "Wow, the half breed I hear is a mommy how are you handling more abominations like yourself Kaashaa," he added laughing.

"What do want from us just leave us alone and don't call my children abominations," Sam said getting closer and pulling out his angel blade.

Kaashaa put her hand on his arm and whispered, "Not here Sam," She glared at Lucifer, "You are so damn lucky I can't transform here and kick your ass back to hell. Now get your lanky ass out of here and I'll forget to lose my temper," she added shaking her head at him.

"Awww, Sam your wife thinks she's so big and bad but really she's just a little button to be pushed. Well, since you two aren't going to be nice and tell me where you've stashed the kids guess I'll just go find Dean and Danylle," Lucifer said disappearing.

"Dammit," Sam said looking at Kaashaa with a concerned look in his eyes.

"We know he's not going to be able to find them thanks to the wards I put up so let's get back to the hotel and we'll text and leave them a message to keep an eye out," Kaashaa said as she and Sam got into the Charger and left.


	19. Chapter 19

"Morning babe," Dean said kissing Danylle as he rolled them over so she was on top.

"Good morning, last night was just fantastic," Danylle said tracing her finger on his chest.

"There's more of that when you're ready but how about breakfast first," Dean said as his phone buzzed angrily on the table beside the bed, "Dammit," he said as he reached for it. He looked at it and sighed, "Better take a look at this babe," he finished handing Danylle the phone.

"Well damn can't believe that he just showed up like that, maybe he won't make a move long enough for us to finish our honeymoon," Danylle said rolling out of bed.

"I hope so cause this is getting ridiculous. I mean why is he even after the twins at all. Joseph I might understand but what the hell kind of game is he playing," Dean said getting out of bed himself and getting dressed.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that there is bacon and pancakes just calling my name, can hear it," Danylle said throwing on Dean's shirt because she couldn't find her own.

"You want to handle the bacon or the pancakes," Dean asked slipping on his pants and turning to watch Danylle.

"Well I'm very skilled at handling meat so I call the bacon," Danylle said winking at Dean.

"Damn I love you," Dean said as they made their way into the kitchen and started breakfast. They were barely finished with breakfast when Danylle's phone went off playing her sister's ringtone.

"Hey sis what's up, did he show again, do you need backup?" Danylle asked in a panic.

"Calm down little sister," Kaashaa's voice came over the phone, "I was calling to see if you two needed anything before Sam and I hit the store for supplies. Lucifer's been quiet as of the moment though if he shows up Sam's liable to stab his ass again," She added yawning.

"No we are good here, but if you need backup you will call right?" Danylle said putting the phone on speaker.

"Yes sis if the need arises we'll call but only in an extreme emergency. You and Dean enjoy your honeymoon both of you," Kaashaa answered yawning again.

"Ok fine, but you and Sam try to enjoy a little time together too and get some rest you sound awful," Danylle said.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine. If you two need anything just call and we'll get it for you. Well better get off here and get going before Sam has my head for wasting time," Kaashaa answered sticking her tongue out at Sam by the door who was tapping his watch.

"Alright take care, don't die and I love you both," Danylle said leaning over grabbing some bacon off of Dean's plate.

"Love you both too, have fun you two and remember the last time we left you alone we ended up with a baby," Kaashaa answered laughing as she hung up the phone. She turned to face Sam, "What," She asked shaking her head at him as they headed out the door.

"You are awful, but so right," Sam said opening the car door for Kaashaa.

"Yeah I know but they know I'm right too. I could tell they're both worried about Lucifer," Kaashaa said climbing in and closing the door as Sam went around and climbed in.

"Well they are family if they weren't worried there would be something wrong and you know I'm right," Sam said starting the car.

"I know just want them to enjoy this. I personally will be glad when we're completely out of this life so we can all relax, speaking of, did you call the contractors like you said you were going to," Kaashaa asked as she opened her list to look over what they needed making sure she hadn't missed anything.

"I did and they said it wouldn't be a problem they just need half of the payment upfront," Sam stated turning his head slightly towards Kaashaa.

"That's no problem there. You did tell them to leave the graves alone too," Kaashaa answered thinking of the last thing as they pulled into the parking lot of the store.

"Yes I did, I left nothing out I had the list in front of me," Sam said climbing out the car.

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe we're actually going to get out of this but first we're going to have to get rid of Lucifer once and for all," Kaashaa answered climbing out of the car. They walked into the store grabbing a buggy on the way in.

"We will figure it out we always do just remember that," Sam said grabbing one of items off the list.

"I know we do, honey go grab the cereal for Joseph while I finish getting this stuff here in produce," Kaashaa said reaching to grab at the apples as a hand touched hers holding on to it the grip squeezing her fingers tight together, "Excuse me," she looked up into the eyes of a woman with black eyes.

"The prince of darkness wants to see you at this address," the demon said handing her a piece of paper then vanishing.

Kaashaa growled silently and stuffed the paper quickly into her pocket as she saw Sam approach, "You know I want one fucking day of peace," she huffed finishing grabbing the apples and pushing the cart ahead for the next item on their list.

"Wh… what are you talking about," Sam asked with confusion on his face.

Kaashaa found an empty aisle and dug out the paper, "I got a message about Luci wanting to meet us at this address from some demon that didn't want to find out how hard the damn floor was," she whispered growling again.

"Wait here, they showed up here, oh that's it then next time I see one of those bastards I am going Ulysses Grant on these bitches," Sam said curling in his fists. "But for now I am going to keep it cool and enjoy this time with you as much as I can," Sam stated kissing Kaashaa.

"Calm down there Han Solo," Kaashaa said pulling back after a minute, "Like you just told me we'll handle this like we always do now go get this stuff for me you goofball," Kaashaa finished laughing at him.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Sam said laughing walking away to grab the stuff.

"I'm beginning to think we're watching too many movies," Kaashaa muttered heading off to grab the rest of the items on the list giggling to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

"My God Dean!" Danylle screamed as she came. He followed and once they were down from their high he rolled them so she was laying on his chest.

"I could get use to having you in bed all day," he said chuckling as she swatted at him playfully, "What," he asked chuckling again.

"Nothing I just want to do this forever, I will never get tired of this, you are everything I have ever wanted Dean Winchester, and I think we should go a couple more rounds what do you say," Danylle said kissing Dean deeply.

"I definitely can go for that," Dean said rolling Danylle over and beginning to kiss her neck again.

Two hours later as they were resting from their last round Dean's phone began blasting waking both of them up, "Damn can't those two leave us be," Dean muttered reaching for his phone.

"Hey Dean its mom, have you talked to Sam or Kaash they went out to the store and haven't been back," Mary said her voice sounding panicked.

"We haven't heard from them since they called this morning asking if we needed anything. Have you tried both their phones," Dean asked his voice heavy with concern.

"I have tried both phones many times and I got nothing maybe you and Danylle try see if they pick up for you guys." Mary said.

"Ok, we'll do that mom, call you back in a few minutes," Dean said sitting up in the bed before disconnecting with Mary.

"Well balls you would think the two smartest people would learn to pick up the damn phone in times like these," Danylle said checking her phone for messages. "I'm going to try contact her mentally, but if I can't do it you try right after me," Danylle said clearing her mind.

"Just be careful you don't attract the one person's attention," Dean said watching as Danylle closed her eyes.

 _'Sis, Kaashaa if you can hear me answer me everyone is worried and you guys won't pick up get a hold of us and ease our worry and say something to let us know you're ok,'_ Danylle sent mentally to Kaashaa.

They both waited a few minutes more, "Anything from Kaashie at all," Dean finally asked noticing the concerned look on Danylle's face.

"No nothing yet that is totally strange use...wait I got something hang on she is answering back," Danylle said focusing on Kaashaa's energy.

 _'Sorry sis for not answering right away but Lucifer wanted to be stupid and Sam and I were meeting him. Nothing happened we're both fine other than some bruises but still this Archangel is a dick with a set of Marbles for balls. I'll call you and Dean in a little bit once I see we're far enough away and fill you two in. You two having fun,'_ Kaashaa sent back as she and Sam climbed in the car again both feeling the effects of the argument with Lucifer and four petty demons.

 _'Well the least the you could do is send a message you had Mary thinking the worst, but yeah call us with more details, and as for having fun well I think Dean is having too much fun having me all to himself,'_ Danylle giggled breaking the connection. "Well they are fine they met up with Luci and that's why they didn't pick up to keep us safe but Kaash will call back in a few when she is at a safe distance.

"Son of a bitch, why do those two do that? They could have gotten themselves killed. I swear one or both of them has a suicidal tendency," Dean answered calling Mary back to relay the message to her.

"Did you get a hold of them?" Mary asked impatiently.

"Yeah, Danylle got a hold of Kaashaa and they're fine they were meeting with Lucifer. Kaashaa said they didn't answer to keep us safe," Dean answered.

"What in God's name were they doing meeting with him, I swear when I see them I am going to smack the hell out of them, what were they thinking," Mary ranted dropping the phone briefly.

"Mom, you ok," Dean asked hearing the phone hit the floor.

"Joseph, put that knife down now mister, Joseph!" Mary yelled running over to Joseph.

"Grandpa, not good. I go help Antie and Unca," Joseph said as Cas took the knife away from Joseph as Mary picked him up and went to grab the phone again.

"Sorry your son decided he was going to help by picking up a knife and trying to head toward the door," Mary said once she picked up the phone again.

"That's my boy," Dean said looking up at Danylle smiling.

"Really Dean," Danylle said giving him her evil look.

"Dean Henry Winchester, that's not a good thing. It's enough your brother and sister in-law went out there running to meet Lucifer do you really have to encourage your son as well," Mary admonished sighing.

"Yes, Sam and Kaash know what they are doing Joseph on the other hand well he needs to learn sometimes he is just like me, so proud," Dean said rubbing his neck and smiling.

"Yeah let's hope he learns to be a little more like your wife. I'm going to get off here and tend to kiddo before he tries leaving again. Behave yourself Dean and don't go off half cocked to help your brother," Mary said disconnecting the call with a sigh.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey let's go in here for a moment babe," Kaashaa said dragging Sam into a little store.

"I'm starting to miss hunting right about now," Sam said sitting down on chair in the store.

"Oh come on you. What can't handle a little souvenir shopping babe," Kaashaa teased looking around at the nearby racks laughing at him.

"Only for you I will do this be glad I'm so in love with you," Sam said winking at Kaashaa.

"Flirt," Kaashaa answered going deeper into the store stopping to look at different things. The lights suddenly began flickering, "What the hell," Kaashaa looking up to find Sam across the store from her looking at her with the same concerned look.

"Well that was strange" Sam said looking across the store confused.

The lights suddenly started busting beginning to make everything go dark, "Sam," Kaashaa called as she tried to make her way over to him the lights above her blowing out as she stopped twice to take cover against the glass raining down.

"Ka...," Sam started to say when he as knocked out by figure walking towards Kaashaa.

"Hello, I told you if my needs weren't met I was going to bring hell to you," Lucifer said crunching glass as he walked.

"Yeah and I told you go back to hell and jump off the longest cliff into your cage again Luci," Kaashaa hissed as she got up again on her feet, "I'm not giving you anything including the kids or where I've got Dean and Danylle stashed asshole so go screw a rabid monkey," she finished backing up a little knowing there was no way to check on Sam.

"Oh I'm so scared, I don't think you understand little girl I want my daughter and grandson's location I will not ask twice," Lucifer said grabbing Kaashaa by the throat.

 _'Sis, help,'_ Kaashaa sent mentally along with a current image of what was going on. "Screw you," Kaashaa said as Lucifer picked her up and pushed her against a wall her feet dangling.

"Are you talking to me? I'm sorry what we have here is a failure to communicate I want their location, see you made me ask twice and I'm not the most patient guy in the world," Lucifer said tightening his grip burning her neck with his hand.

"Let her go now, or did you forget I have your temper dad," Danylle said taking out both of her blades in both hands and her eyes glowing red.

"I'm not afraid of you and one more step Danylle and I snap your little abomination's neck like a stick," Lucifer said turning toward Dean, "Don't be brave and kill your brother's wife either by trying to attack me from behind."

"Don't have to be afraid of me just want I can do," Danylle said pointing her finger and flinging Lucifer across the store.

Dean jumped catching Kaashaa before she completely hit the floor, "Easy there Kaashie, take deep slow breaths," he said easing her to the floor as she began coughing.

"I'm fine Dean," Kaashaa said hoarsely shaking as she spit up a little blood, "Please just back off from me so I don't hurt you," she finished pushing weakly at Dean while trying to regain control of herself, "Go check on Sam," she added once she got her voice completely back.

Dean went over to check on Sam when he looked up and Danylle had Lucifer pinned against the wall. "Sammy stay with me, we gotta get you out of here," Dean said picking Sam up and getting him out of the building as he noticed that Kaashaa wasn't human anymore, "Son of a bitch there goes that store," he muttered as he managed to get Sam beside the Charger out of harm's way.

"Batter up sis," Danylle said flinging Lucifer over to where Kaashaa stood.

"The pitch is up and it's," she swung her head around knocking Lucifer into the wall again, "It's a home run for the hybrid," she called snorting as Lucifer slid down the wall and managed to get back on his feet unsteadily.

"I don't think so," Danylle said lifting him off the ground. "What do you have to say for yourself now pops," She said as she threw him back on the ground.

"You'll regret everything when your son joins me in hell. As for your abomination of a sister she's going to lose everything," Lucifer hissed as he managed to use his power to throw Danylle at Kaashaa whose head was down horn pointed right at her.

"Sis!" Danylle screamed as Kaashaa moved just in time to catch her with her side.

"Hey Assbutt," Kaashaa said as Danylle swung herself up on her back, "Time for you to go to hell or better yet time for you to disappear permanently, "Ta expodia so bablon de semra expodia impera ta losius per," she started chanting as Danylle chimed in, "Se chima do ta impara," they finished as a white light engulfed the whole store sending shards everywhere.

"Danylle, Kaashaa," Dean hollered trying to cover himself and his brother as shards of the store exploded outward. The light disappeared leaving pieces of the store and its contents everywhere.

"Wh… what happe…" Sam started to say as he looked around then back at Dean, "Dean, don't tell me that the girls were in there," Sam said as he started crying seeing Dean in shock gave him his answer.

"Sam," Dean grabbed his brother as both sat there hugging unable to accept the girls had sacrificed themselves to save their family.

They got up on their feet staring, "Dean, why," Sam said leaning against the car.

"I don't know. They had me get you out and then the whole place when up," Dean said as tears dripped down his cheeks. They stood there when all the sudden they noticed debris beginning to move.

"No way in…" Sam said looking at Dean who immediately went to the trunk to grab a couple of guns, "Dean did Lucifer survive that shit," he finished as the both cocked their guns and walked carefully around the debris littered sidewalk.

The boards lifted and was thrown to one side as both girls pulled themselves up on once was the floor of the shop rolling onto their backs and laughing, "Okay I did not see that one coming," Kaashaa said as she looked up into both boys faces, "Hey guys come to join the party," she finished.

"I could really go for a stiff drink right now," Danylle said taking Dean's hand getting up.

"Damn it girls," Dean said as both boys pulled the girls into a group hug.

"Easy on the squeezing guys still a little sore," Kaashaa said wincing a bit.

"Well let's get you girls home so we can heal you up," Sam said helping Kaashaa walk to the car.

"Right now all I want is a hot shower and a bottle of ibuprofen and a shot of whiskey," Kaashaa said as they climbed in the Charger.

"Yeah, me too sis me too, hey Sam before we go back to the house can we pick up some liquor I really need that drink.

"Don't worry we'll make sure to get you something stronger than sodas or water to drink," Dean said as Sam started the car and they drove off.


	22. Chapter 22

_(THREE YEARS LATER)_

"Honey can you get that," Kaashaa called hearing Sam come in from work.

Sam reached over and grabbed the phone answering it, "Winchester home, can I help you."

"Well I was going to sell you a nephew who's driving me crazy but never mind think I'll keep him to drive your sister in-law crazy, hiya Sammy," Dean said sitting down next to Danylle and putting the phone one speaker.

"Hey Dean how's it going," Sam said going into the kitchen and doing the same thing of putting them on speaker.

"We were calling cause your worse half said you two had something to tell us," Dean said as he heard Sam put the phone on the counter.

"I was thinking we better Skype this so give us a minute and we'll call on Skype to talk," Kaashaa answered as she finished getting the computer booted up.

"Just hurry up so we don't die of boredom Kaashie," Dean teased as all four laughed and the boys hung up.

A few minutes later Danylle's Skype pinged letting them know they had a call coming through. Danylle turned on her camera to see both Kaashaa and Sam sitting side by side, "Hey guys," she said waving.

"Hey you two," Kaashaa answered waving back, "Dude you look like you've seen the wrong end of the Impala Dean," she added laughing.

"You're so funny Kaashie, so what did you two want to tell us," Dean asked sticking his tongue out at her.

Kaashaa nodded at Sam, "We thought you two would want to know that Kaashaa and I are expecting again," Sam said smiling at them.

"Oh my God!" Danylle squealed, "Congrats," she added as Dean smiled.

"What decided you couldn't let your big brother beat you on kids," Dean asked Sam.

"You're still not funny Dean," Sam said as both boys laughed.

"Well knowing your luck you two it'll be twins again," Dean stated as Kaashaa flipped him off.

"Bite your tongue Deanie baby," Kaashaa answered, "So are you guys still coming up for Christmas," She asked as she moved her head to get onto the twins.

"That's the plan. That is if you're even going to be home Sam," Danylle teased.

"That's the perks of being co-owner in a company. I get to make my own time and I've already said I'm taking time off for family this year. Besides I think Kaash would kill me for working while you two are here again," Sam answered as Kaashaa swatted at him.

Kaashaa reached over and picked up Adalynn while Sam did the Sam with Aiden, "Antie, Unca," the twins chimed together waving at Dean and Danylle.

"Hey monsters giving momma and daddy hell there," Dean said as Danylle smacked his arm.

The kids giggled at Dean as Danylle smiled at them, "You two are getting big. I hope you've been behaving for momma and daddy or no Santa," Danylle stated as both twins looked to their parents.

"For the most part just being normal almost three year olds. I'll be glad to get these two out of the terrible twos," Sam answered as Aiden played with his watch.

"Yeah I remember saying the same thing about Joseph but now I almost miss him being that little," Danylle answered, "Hey did you two hear about the murders in that town in Nebraska," she added.

"Yeah, I talked to Jodi she said nothing her and the girls couldn't handle easily. She said it was bad but to tell you the truth I'm so glad it's them and not us investigating that mess," Kaashaa answered.

"Yeah, you and me both sis," Dean said leaning back grabbing his beer.

"So when are you guys heading our way," Sam said as he to leaned back beer in hand.

"I figured about a week," Dean said, "I've got this one car to put some finishing work on for a guy here in Lawrence then we'll head that way," he finished.

"Okay, I'll let Cody know that I'll be out more next week," Sam said as the boys raised bottles and took a swig.

"Well, we're off here for the night time to put these two down. Holler at me tomorrow sis," Kaashaa said as everyone said goodbye and got off the computer.

"Sometimes I think you boys miss the life are you sure you're happy not hunting Sam," Kaashaa said getting up with Adalynn.

"Baby, I wouldn't change this for anything," Sam said as they moved upstairs and into the twins rooms to put them down before heading toward their own room for the night.


	23. Chapter 23

_(7 months later)_

"Hey did you two grab the meat that was in the fridge or just the beers," Kaashaa asked as she picked up one of Dean and Danylle's twins who was getting under foot of the adults.

"Son of bitch I knew I forgot something," Dean said taking a swig of beer.

"Okay out of you two I'd expect it out of you Deanie but really Sammy," Kaashaa said sighing as she set the little younger of the two girls on her chair before heading back inside to grab the food to be cooked on the grill.

"You two are horrible be nice she hasn't forgot how to hide a body so be careful boys," Danylle said slapping Sam on the back of his head.

"Damn Danylle," Sam said rubbing the back of his head, "It's not my fault Dean has the mind of sieve over here. I told him to grab the stuff while I went to get the ice chest."

"No you started that you told me to grab the beer and you were going to grab the meat so this is your fault little brother," Dean said throwing his beer cap at Sam.

Sam caught it and pitched it back, "I told you grab the meat and I'd get the beer and put it in the chest Dean. See you never listen to me," Sam replied back laughing.

"I'm older I don't need to listen to you," Dean said sticking his tongue out at Sam.

"Both of you are impossible to live with, now behave yourselves your worse than the kids," Kaashaa said smacking both boys with her free hand before handing Sam the platter of meat, "Oh babe were you expecting anyone today?" she asked.

"No I'm not why is someone here?" Sam asked putting the meat on the grill.

"I saw two people walking up the driveway but I couldn't see who it was from this distance," Kaashaa answered turning toward the driveway to glance again at the two people standing a distance away.

"I don't know maybe they were passing through but I'm still packing so if anything happens we are covered," Dean said reaching for his gun.

"You aren't the only one I still have my blades in my purse and my gun in my boot I'm ready," Danylle said sitting back drinking her beer.

"That's why we always have that sitting there just in case of emergencies," Sam said grabbing the shotgun.

"Once a hunter, always a hunter. I can't say anything I've got my blade on my leg and well if worse comes to worse there's always transforming and the twins are both packing now too," Kaashaa said finally sitting down, "Let me guess Baby still fully loaded big brother," she asked smiling at Sam.

"You damn right she is," Dean said smiling putting his gun away.

"See I knew I learned something from you Dean. Got that beast of ours still fully loaded but it's unusual for anyone to wander this far up the driveway," Sam said noticing the two strangers begin to move in the groups direction.

The group watched as the two stopped again and turned talking to one another before a chorus of grandma rang out as the twins and Joseph took off toward the two people walking up, "Well that means crisis averted and you two were going to shoot your mom," Kaashaa stated laughing at the boys.

"No we were going to shoot a monster not mom big difference," Dean said getting up to run after children.

"Right," Kaashaa said as she stood up and moved slowly off to greet Mary and the stranger beside her as they got closer, "Hey mom," she said noticing how Dean just stood stock still like he'd seen a ghost he couldn't explain away.

"Hi, Dean," the man said turning to look at Kaashaa, "And if I get the chance can I meet this lovely lady."

Mary smiled, "John meet Kaashaa, Sam's wife," she answered as Sam and Danylle came up to join Kaashaa.

"D-dad," Sam sputtered as he turned to look first at Dean then Mary.

"Hi, Sammy," John said smiling at both boys, "I know I've got a lot of explaining to do but let's do this under the shade tree out of this heat," he finished wiping his brow.

The boys moved first to hug their dad and everyone turned back toward the apple tree and made it back under its shade, "So how, I mean the last time we saw you was what nineteen years ago," Dean said as they passed a beer to John.

"I don't know about three years ago something shook heaven and hell both and the next thing I know I'm back," John began explaining, "I looked for you boys but I kept getting told you two got out of the life. I finally found Mary and she confirmed it," he finished smiling at the two girls.

"We did get out of hunting. Sam and Kaashaa were the first but Danylle and I weren't far behind. I can't believe it you're here," Dean said amazement in his voice.

"So if this is Kaashaa," pointing at her then looking at Danylle, "I'm going to assume you must be Danylle," he said, "I'm happy to meet you both."

"Oh the honor is all mine sir," Danylle said holding out her hand to shake John's.

"As is mine," John said shaking her hand before holding his hand out to shake Kaashaa's, "So are these my grandkids," he asked looking around as Joseph and Aiden bounced up and down beside them.

"Hi, I am Joseph and this is my cousin Aiden," Joseph said as he climbed unafraid into John's lap followed by Aiden, "Are you really my daddy and Unca Sammy daddy," Joseph asked."

"Yes sir, I am and that would make me your," he paused smiling at the boys, "I'm your grandpa."

 _(Who else could have been sent back our list include people like Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Eileen, and how many more. Cast your commented vote to see more)_


End file.
